Destiny
by MysticTraveller
Summary: He is the Child of Prophecy and it is time to fulfill his destiny. One-shot about Naruto's final act as the Child of Prophecy.


**Another one-shot about Naruto's fate, his destiny as the Child of Prophecy. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The Fourth Shinobi War. The Nations united against a common enemy, the Akatsuki. For the first time in the history of the Shinobi World the Nations banded together to fight for a better future. Former enemies now fighting alongside each other, perhaps there truly can be peace in this cursed world.

The war was going well for the Shinobi Alliance. The white Zetsus were all but destroyed and most of the Shinobis resurrected by the Edo Tensei were sealed away, only a few of them remained. Madara Uchiha was one of them. Then something extraordinary happened. All of the Edo Tensei zombies were suddenly enveloped in a bright light and their souls were whisked away back into the afterlife. Only Madara would have none of it. Using his godly power, he managed to cheat death and remain on this plane. But his momentary weakness cost him, dearly.

The Kages used this chance to end this fight once and for all. Gaara enveloped Madara in his sand and formed a pyramid-like prison over him with binding seals attached to it. Not taking any chances, he created another pyramid over the first. Then the Tsuchikage formed a mountain over that with Gaara providing seals for it. They waited and waited but Madara never resurfaced.

They dropped to their kness, exhausted. A moment later all the Kages started laughing heartily. They finally won.

Their victory celebration was short-lived when the earth started shaking and a loud boom echoed throughout the clearing. They sprung up and looked towards Madara's prison but saw that the source wasn't coming from there.

They turned towards the horizon and saw a ball of light in the sky.

"That's where Naruto and Bee are fighting!" said Tsunade, sweat pouring down her face.

The Raikage was already in action, forming his lightning shroud, "What are we waiting for, we have a war to finish!"

Managing to gather their strength, they took off towards their two saviors!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"What's going on Shikamaru?" asked a distraught Ino. She was referring to the loud shockwave that just passed over them.

"I don't know but it's coming from Naruto's direction. Let's pick up the pace!" answered Shikamaru who looked very nervous and afraid. His friends saw the nervous look on his face and they couldn't but feel the same way. Their friend, Naruto, was fighting against Tobi and his 7 Bijuu, ALONE! They needed to hurry.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The Kages and the Rookies plus the army arrived at the same to the scene where the Jinchurikis were fighting and saw the source of the large shockwave. The ball of light they saw from afar turned into a mushroom of energy, chakra, surrounding one person, Uzumaki Naruto who was screaming, either from pain or something else, they didn't know.

"What's going on here?" yelled the Commander of the Army, A.

The answer came from a limping Kakashi being supported by Gai who was equally tired and injured, " I'm not entirely sure but I think he's fulfilling his destiny." The Kages all gathered around the two men who just came from that battlefield and the Rookies did the same.

Tsunade demanded an explanation but she had a dreadful feeling that she knew what he meant, "What do you mean? What happened here?"

"We fought Tobi and the Bijuus. Naruto somehow managed to fully control Kyuubi and released the Bijuus from Tobi's control." Kakashi ignored the gasps of astonishment when they heard Naruto managed to fully control Kyuubi, " The Bijuus returned to the Demon Statue and we proceeded to engage Tobi in a fight. We were all exhausted and then it happened." Kakashi looked towards the Raikage with a saddened look, " Tobi used our exhaustion in his favor and captured Killer Bee."

Wide eyes accompanied that and they all turned towards A who was shaking with rage, "WHERE IS MY BROTHER?"

Kakashi pointed a finger towards their left and they saw the unmoving body of Killer Bee. A sped towards the location and cradled his younger brother's body. The Kages and the rest of them joined him, praying for the man who fought in their behalf.

A moment later A stood up, tears still cascading down his face but that was overshadowed by the fury in his eyes, "WHERE IS TOBI!" demanded A. The Kages tried to calm him down but they were beaten to it by Kakashi who shocked the ninjas around him, "He is dead. When he saw Killer Bee die in front of his eyes and Hachibi extracted from him in a matter of seconds, Naruto managed to regain his power and the link between Kyuubi. He engaged Tobi in a fight and managed to mortally wound him. As a last ditch effort, Tobi did something to the Statue."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Hahaha, you may have defeated me Uzumaki Naruto but I will still have the last laugh. All the chakra in this statue is rigged to blow. Do you know what this means?" cracked madly Tobi, blood seeping out of his mouth and the hole in his chest. His mad laughter was silenced by a chakra claw piercing his stomach.

"I know exactly what this means, Tobi! Your terror ends here, I will see to that." Declared Naruto.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"As it turns out, the Statue started cracking and if it cracked completely, all of the Bijuu's chakra would have exploded outwards, enveloping the whole battlefield in the explosion. Naruto would have none of it and this is the result you are seeing right now." Finished Kakashi.

"What is he doing, where is all that chakra going?" asked Ino.

It was Shikamaru who answered albeit reluctantly, "He's absorbing all that chakra inside himself."

Fearful gasps resonated, "Is he insane! What is he thinking? Said Kiba.

Kakashi shook his head, "There was no other way. The blast would have killed us all."

"Naruto…" said the Rookies, while looking at the screaming man. A common thought ran through his friends mind, 'Why you? Why again you?'

"Why is he screaming like that? Can't we do something to help him?" asked Sakura, somehow managing to stifle her tears.

"His body is being broken down at a cellular level while at the same time being healed at an extraordinary rate. It is his pain that we are all hearing." Said Neji, his Byakugan eyes activated.

That did it for his friends. The floods opened up and the tears followed.

"Can he survive it?" asked Tsuchikage.

Kakashi shook his head but his friends would have none of it, "OF COURSE he can survive, this is Naruto we are speaking. He survived worse! He won't die, he can't die." Yelled a crying Ino, speaking everyone's thoughts.

Sakura enveloped Ino in a hug and they cried together for their friend. Others all sported a solemn look on their faces.

Kakashi looked up towards his protégé, the legacy of his sensei, his friend, his little brother in all but blood.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"I'm going to be a Hokage. Believe it!" yelled Naruto of 12, sitting with his new teammates on the roof.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"**Naruto Rendan!"** yelled Naruto, ending the fight with Kiba. A moment later he was running up the stairs to the balcony, "That was easy, easy!" said Naruto in a sing-song voice. Kakashi looked on proudly at his student.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"You should have seen your student Kakashi. Despite the overwhelming odds his youth prevailed. You should be proud." Said Gai to Kakashi who missed Naruto's fight with Neji. And he was proud, more than anyone knew. He turned towards the young energetic blonde who was conversing with his friends and smiled proudly.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kakashi was carrying Naruto on his back after the gruesome fight with his best friend. Uzumaki Naruto found out the horrors of the Ninja world and what he will be facing in the future.

Kakashi noticed the resigned look on his face, 'Don't let this bring you down, Naruto. Get stronger from this!' thought Kakashi but stayed silent otherwise.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"We win, Kakashi-sensei!" grinned Naruto holding up the bells with Sakura standing by his side.

"Yes, you did." Smiled Kakashi. 'Yes, you did.' Smiled Kakashi internally.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Images of all the foes he defeated and all the miracles he created, flashed through Kakashi's mind. The Rescue of Gaara, the Immortal Brothers, Pain, facing Sasuke once more and now this.

Kakashi looked towards the ball of chakra and smiled proudly at his student, tears falling from his one uncovered eye. 'You did it Naruto. You brought peace. Jiraiya, Minato and Kushina are proud of you. I'm proud of you.' Kakashi's chakra spiked for a second but nobody noticed it except the man on everyone's thoughts, Naruto.

Despite the pain he was feeling right now, he would recognize that chakra anywhere. His resolve renewed he fought on, through the pain. For his sensei!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kiba faced his friend in pain and remembered him, from start to finish. His evolution from the dead-last to the Hero. One memory particularly stuck in his mind.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Kiba his rival, his friend.

"Nothing." Said Naruto calmly. "What do you mean 'nothing? She just told you she loves you and you would do nothing! WHY?" said Kiba in his feral voice.

"Because, I cannot return those feelings. It is not love she is feeling for me at least not true love. It is love derived from her admiration for me. I knew since the Chuunin exams that she was watching me. I am her crutch. She needs to learn to stand on her own two feet and she can't do that if she continues to pursue me. So, I'll break her heart." Said Naruto, still calm but he was saddened to do this to her.

Kiba growled, " You idiot! You have a beautiful woman that wants to be with you and you push her away. IDIOT!" Kiba turned around and walked away briskly.

"You love her, don't you?" Kiba tensed and paused mid-step. Naruto smiled at his friend, "Don't let her get away. Fight for her!"

Despite his anger, Kiba smiled and continued walking.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kiba turned towards the woman crying on his shoulder and then back towards Naruto. He smiled, ' I will Naruto, I will.' He flared his chakra, hoping to reach his friend.

Hinata was crying her heart out. Her strength, her source of determination and inspiration is dying in front of her eyes. She didn't know what to do. If he dies, she would be lost, alone, all alone. She wailed harder but felt strong arms envelop her. She looked with teary eyes and saw the loving, feral eyes of her teammate, Kiba. She hugged him tighter, still crying but she felt lighter. She knew she isn't alone, not anymore. She prayed for Naruto, hoping he survives this.

Gaara shed tears for the man that saved him from his darkness, his insanity, his hate. They were two souls in pain but Naruto managed to overcome that pain and find love and happiness, something that eluded Gaara for a long time. Then Naruto came and showed him the way. He owed his life to him, his brother.

Sakura cried her heart out for her friend. Since the beginning she didn't appreciate his friendship, thinking he was a nuisance, a bother. But through their time together she found out who he really was. A kind, loving man, a man like no other. He was everything a woman wanted in a man. Too bad her heart isn't big enough to love two men. Sasuke was and always will be her love.

All his friends were reliving their lives with him, all the good and the bad memories. He was their pillar of strength, the glue that held this little group together. They could always count on him, he was always there for them, no matter what! They flared their chakra so that he would know that he isn't alone. They are here for him. They would do this together!

In the sky, Naruto felt his friends. He could feel them supporting him , cheering for him. Their love overshadowed the pain he was feeling right now and he couldn't help but smile through the screams. There was one person he didn't feel though, the love of his life.

A young blonde was watching the love of her life scream and it made her heart ache. This was the man who helped her through her pain and the man who won her heart. She loves him with all her heart but now Fate is once again trying to take him away from her. It isn't fair.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Hey Ino! How you've been? It's been 3 years, huh." Smiled Naruto. Ino meanwhile was checking out the man in front of her. She has to admit, the 3 years were good to him. He looked, dare she say, handsome.

"Hey Naruto! You are finally back, huh. A good thing too. This place was starting to get boring." Smiled Ino gently.

Naruto laughed, "It's good to be back. I missed you guys too. Look, I'm in a hurry but I would love to catch up with you over lunch later on, OK?"

Ino blinked at him, "Uh, sure. I'll be in my flower shop."

Naruto smiled while running away and waving, "Great. By the way, you look great!"

Naruto laughed and continued running towards his destination. If he looked back he would see a blushing blonde who was stunned out of her mind.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"WHAT?" screamed Ino. "You saved the Kazekage?" Naruto grinned and rubbed his nose. Currently the two blondes were catching up after Naruto's mission to Suna over a nice lunch, something they've been doing very often lately.

"Yep, I'm awesome." Grinned Naruto smugly. "How come you get all the good missions and I get stuck with escort missions? It's just not fair." Pouted Ino a fake manner.

Naruto laughed heartily at her expression, it looked cute on her, not that he would say that to her face. She packs quite a mean right hook, "What can I say, I'm just that great. If you want I can teach you the way of Uzumaki Naruto."

Ino couldn't help but laugh with him.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Another lunch, "What happened?" asked Ino seriously. "He got away, again." Said Naruto saddened by the whole event. He once again failed to bring back Sasuke.

Ino sighed and scooted over closer to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder which woke Naruto from his depression. He looked towards the blonde who was trying to cheer him up. She spoke, "I'm sorry Naruto. We all want him back and I know that you will succeed one day. I believe in you." Smiled Ino lovingly.

Naruto smiled at his good friend. She always somehow makes him feel better. He nodded at her and they moved on to better topics.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ino…." Said Naruto solemnly while sitting down on a bench in a park next to a crying Ino. Ino looked up towards her blonde companion and buried her head into his chest. Naruto waited until she finished crying. It breaks his heart seeing Ino like this. She was always so strong, so cheerful but even she was still a person. A person who just lost someone very dear to her, Asuma Sarutobi.

She stopped crying after a few minutes but remained buried in Naruto's chest, not wanting him to leave her. She wanted his warmth, his support right now.

She spoke, "He's dead, Naruto. He's dead and I couldn't do a thing about it. I trained so hard and I couldn't save him. I'm useless." Sobbed Ino.

Naruto held her closer, "You are not useless Ino. You did everything you could. No one is blaming you Ino. Akatsuki is to blame and you have my word, I will make them pay."

Ino continued to sob but she was calmer now, "I know this must be hard for you but I also know Asuma-sensei wouldn't want to see you sad. He would probably kick your ass in his lazy manner if he saw you right now." That earned him a giggle from Ino, music to his ears. "SO get up and start cracking skulls like you normally do. You are Asuma-sensei's student so start acting like it." Finished Naruto.

Ino smiled and looked upwards at her good friend. She saw his gentle smile and she couldn't help but get lost in it. He looked so beautiful in her eyes right now. Naruto saw Ino's look and he felt embarrassed by her soul piercing stare. An unusual warmth spread through his body and he liked it.

Letting her body take over, Ino inched closer and closer to his face until their lips met. The two blondes were in heaven. They never imagined that they would one day kiss one another but right now it felt so right.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"It's okay Naruto. I'm here for you." Said Ino, letting Naruto cry his heart out. It's been a few months since they kissed. What started out as a kiss of pain turned into a kiss of love. They've been dating for a few months now and they absolutely enjoyed every single second of it. Right now they were in Naruto's apartment. Naruto found out that his mentor and his father figure passed away and Ino was doing everything she could to comfort him.

"What am I supposed to do now?" said a sobbing Naruto.

Ino's heart ached with every tear he shed. She did what her heart was telling her to do and took his hand and led him to his bedroom. That night she gave him the most passionate thing she could, herself. She repeatedly told him 'I love you', hoping that it would stuck in his heart and remind him that he wasn't alone.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ino looked at her lover who was once again fighting for her, for all of them. After that night of passion, their relationship only deepened. They spend many more nights like the one she gave him that day. She can honestly say without a doubt, that she loves Uzumaki Naruto with all her heart. She clenched her heart and prayed to whatever Deity to save him, to save her love, to save the only man that she will ever love. She spiked her chakra, sending a message to Naruto.

Naruto's soul beamed with happiness. He felt her, he felt her love. He received her message or should he say he felt it. The life inside of her. It gave him strength for what he was about to do. He hated that he won't see his friends again, not see Ino again but there was no other choice. This was and always will be his destiny.

"**It's been one hell of a ride, kid!" said Kurama in the mindscape of Naruto.**

"It's been an honor Kurama! Thanks for everything." Said Naruto.

"**HEY! Don't forget about us! We are here too!" yelled Hachibi.**

Naruto turned around and saw that all of the Bijuus were now inside of him. The walls of his mindscape started falling down, indicating that his time was near.

Naruto grinned at them all, "It's been a blast guys. I'll see you on the other side." His consciousness fading from his mind. The Tailed Beasts looked at each other, an unspoken agreement made between them.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""OUTSIDE"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"WAHHHH!" The last of the Bijuu's chakra was absorbed inside Naruto's body. His body started falling towards the ground. His friends all started rushing towards him.

Just as he was about hit the ground he was caught by a set of arms belonging to his lost brother, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's face and regret filled his eyes. He saw his unmoving body and he cursed himself, cursed his stupidity, his anger, his obsession with revenge. He saw that even in death Naruto was smiling his goofy smile. Sasuke allowed the tiniest of smiles to appear on his face and a lone tear was shed for his friend who never gave up on him.

Sasuke gently laid Naruto on the ground and stepped away from his lifeless body. His friends were by his side in a flash but they knew it was too late. They ignored Sasuke's presence, their attention was solely on Naruto.

They saw his body and they knew he won't stand up and cheer them all up. Ino slowly walked to his body and kneeled down. She took his hand in her own and put it over her belly. She found out during the war that she was pregnant but she refused to stop fighting. She was fighting for Naruto and she would be damned to let her friends do all the work.

'You got your wish Naruto. You are going to be a father!' thought Ino.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"This is a statue of Daddy?" asked a 6 year old Minato Uzumaki Namikaze Yamanaka while drooling over the statue of his father, Uzumaki Naruto.

Ino smiled at her son, "Yes it is." "Sugoi!" said Minato in an exciting manner, stars in her eyes.

"There you are! I've been looking all over the place for you two." Said a voice behind them.

The mother and her son turned around and smiled lovingly at the voice.

A young blonde with spiky blonde hair and whisker marks was running towards them, garbed in Hokage clothes.

Yep, he is alive! Nothing can bring Uzumaki Naruto down. It seems as a final wish, all of the Bijuus transferred their life force into Naruto. They wished for him to live and experience things he couldn't before.

Love radiated of off Ino for the man in front of her. They got married immediately after the war. Nine months later, Minato was born. He was the spitting image of his father with his mother's looks. He will be quite the ladies' man when he grows up, that's for sure.

"Come on, we don't want to be late." Said Naruto excitedly. He picked up his son and put him on his shoulder, much to his pleasure. He loved riding on his father's shoulder.

Ino took her husband's hand and the family walked towards the village and towards Naruto's dream, becoming the Hokage.

Things couldn't get any better or could it?

Ino's other hand was gently resting over her belly while a motherly smile was on her face.

Yep, life is great for the Uzumakis right now!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**The end! Nothing special, just something that came up in my mind yesterday while watching football. Review and tell me if you liked it ))**

**See ya!**


End file.
